The love around us
by Miraclelost
Summary: They were two ordinary, if a bit different, people on the outside, but inside they were much more similar than they both wanted to admit and not so ordinary at all. So in the end it was no surprise when they have fallen in love.Stargate SG1 crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Hello to all. I guess I should tell about this story a bit more because it might not to make any sense otherwise.

So basically this is a love story between Phoebe Halliwell and Daniel Jackson. It's an AU. Set after the Ultimate Battle and the defeat of the Ori. By the way NO COOP. There will be some interesting twists and turns and honestly I hope to make it quite long.

This is my first story so please be nice although criticism is always welcome too. Hope you'll enjoy it so read and don't forget to review.

**Chapter 1**

Finally after a long and dark night the dawn was coming. The mornings sun began rising in a horizon and its brightness chasing away every shadow from every dark alley or nook. It announced a new day and at the same time a never ending hope not only for a better life but also for an opportunity to actually find and explore the given chance to be happy, maybe not a whole lifetime but a few short moments is still worth it.

The morning sun suddenly disturbed a very still and still dark room. Its blinds were shut but the insistent light didn't care about it. It found a small gap between the blinds and the window and decided to announce its victory by allowing the brightness to spread around in the room, which immediately looked more refreshed with the shadows and black darkness gone.

Unfortunately its' single occupant didn't find it as refreshing as one might think. More like unbelievingly annoying. She tried with all her might to hide from that irritating ray of light but with no success. It looked as if the light had a mind on its own and its sole purpose was to wake the room's occupant. Finally after what seemed like hours the room's occupant seemed to have given up fighting with those annoying rays of sun and admitted her defeat by opening her bleary eyes. She knew she had to get up, take a shower, maybe have a light breakfast and still have just enough time to head to work without being late. So maybe it was a shadowed room or the reason she awoke alone in her bed but all of sudden everything seemed totally pointless. In that one moment she just felt utterly and completely alone.

The rational part of her brain understood that it was not true. She had great family, lots of friends, she shouldn't feel like that. Her sisters, nieces, nephews filled her life. She should be happy. Life was good. Everyone she cares about was healthy, she was a successful advice columnist, she had a great apartment, so then what was wrong? Why did every morning she woke up she felt so lonely? Why when she looked at families who were at the park she felt like crying? Why?

She knew why. Deep down she knew the reason why she felt all of that. And a cure for her unhappiness was quite simple too. So in this dark room sitting in her bed she stopped lying to herself for one moment. She looked deeper and deeper inside herself and found the truth. It wasn't overly shocking as everyone might have thought. Maybe the reason for it was because she knew it all along. She was lonely.

She still hadn't found her significant other; she hasn't got her daughter she saw in the vision quest. Sure, she had a wonderful family but it wasn't hers. Nieces and nephews weren't daughters and sons. She wanted someone. No, that wasn't it. She craved someone like dying man water in a desert. She wanted to have a person to go home to, to tell him about her day, confine her secrets, desires, hopes, sorrows, worries. She couldn't do it to her sisters. Sure, they were extremely close, but she just couldn't burden them with her worries more than she already was. Plus they had their own problems.

So she smiled every day, acted as if her life was perfect, not letting anyone know that day by day her heart was dying little by little. After all she was an empath. She learnt how to hide her emotions pretty well by now. That's why no one could tell, that's why even she sometimes could forget.

Suddenly her gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking alarm clock. She shook her head as if it could get rid off those depressing thoughts, emotions. Slowly she got out of her bed and did her daily routine. Just before she got out of her apartment she plastered a fake smile on her face that couldn't quite reach her eyes and headed to work.

Phoebe Halliwell was finally ready to meet a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed nor ****Stargate**** SG-1**

**Chapter 2**

The shrieking sound of an alarm clock finally had woken him from a deep sleep he was in. Last night there weren't any nightmares or headaches heading to migraines. It was the first time he had a good restful sleep since moving to San Francisco. Admittedly that was only two days ago and the previous night he really hadn't any time to sleep with all the moving to a new apartment thing, but it still seemed like a good deal.

He slowly, still half asleep sat up in his bed and looked confusedly around the room, as if trying to remember where he was. After a couple moments you could clearly see when the last trace of sleepiness washed away and he remembered everything.

The last three years seemed surreal. They finally managed to destroy the Ori. It was the most spectacular battle he had ever seen. There were gunfire, explosions and ships firing everywhere. His teammates were nowhere to be seen. He practically stood alone against Adria. And he was losing badly. When he was a moment away from death he was saved. Oh and guess who was powerful enough to fight against half human half Ori hybrid. Ancients. Yes, that's right. The gate builders. The ones who are so high on fallowing their selected rules that they would let the whole galaxy be destroyed and wouldn't even lift a single finger to try to stop it. In the end they did interfere and that single action helped to win a war and save the whole humankind. But it came with a price. And mostly for him.

He couldn't really remember what happened for about three months after the battle. He was pretty out of it. But in the end when everything finally normalized he was declared a war hero, but unfortunately there was no chance on him being on active duty any more. The damage done in the battle caused him a lot of medical problems. The most severe being a general weakness in his left leg causing a slight limp and very severe headaches and migraines. So after all that not surprisingly that he was offered a desk job but a bit surprisingly what kind of a job. It was as a commander of SGC. Apparently the higher ups decided they needed a civilian with diplomatic abilities who also knew how to handle military personnel. And in their humble opinion he was a perfect choice. So after three years of playing a diplomat and a general at the same time his resignation was finally accepted.

And so here he was starting a new life in San Francisco. He decided that he needed something new. That meaning anything related to archeology and diplomacy was out. The general archeological community still viewed him as a crack pot and no respectful university would hire him with his reputation. So teaching was also an out. So in his opinion the only solution he had was to start a business on his own. That way he still would be doing something he loved just in a bit different context. So the great idea was to open a bookstore.

He also decided to rent an apartment. You'd ask why rent and not buy? Even he didn't really know the reason to that question. Maybe it was the fact that he always, one way or another lived in apartments and never really had a real house with a yard or maybe it was because buying a house would mean a commitment of sort and he was afraid he wasn't ready for finally settling down. No, that definitely wasn't it. He had been ready to settle down for a long time now, he just hadn't found with whom. So that's what it was. He wanted to buy a house, just not alone but with someone else, with someone he could share that experience with, someone he cared about. He wanted their chosen house to be their dream house where they would live happily ever after until death split them apart. Unfortunately that option was out at the moment.

But he was starting a new life so there really wasn't any reason to feel sad at the moment. Right now he had other things to worry about. Plus he was a realistic and new that brooding in an early morning hours about his love life wouldn't really change the fact that his love life had been none existing for a while now. And like he said he had other more important problems to worry about. Like organizing his apartment, starting a business and the likes.

So sitting in his bed he tried to create a days' schedule for everything he needed to do today. And by his thoughtful estimation he won't be having any sleep tonight too. There were just so many things to do and so little time. But if you want something to be done at all you have to actually start doing it and not lie in bed thinking about it. So getting up it was.

With that last silent thought Daniel Jackson got up to get ready to meet a new day.


End file.
